Stress question et mariage
by laurabl
Summary: Un petit OS décrivant les angoisses de bella 3 jours avant le mariage.


Suite Hésitation de Stephenie Meyer

_**J-2 avant le mariage **_

Dans deux jours, je me marie et je dois avouer que je suis un peu stressée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être marier à 18 ans. Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce qu'Edward et moi avons vécu : James, le départ des Cullen, Victoria et son armée de nouveaux nés. Et pourtant nous sommes la, ensemble et sur le point de se marier. Alice à vraiment fait du beau travail avec les préparatifs même si Edward et moi avons du freiner ses ardeurs plusieurs fois. Finalement le mariage aura lieu dans le jardin des Cullen. Pour ce qui est des invités il y aura : Mes parents, Phil, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée, Jessica, Mike et tous nos autres amis du lycée. Emmett et Rosalie, qui depuis 6mois sont partis vivre seul de leurs coté, seront la aussi. Mes relations avec cette dernière se sont améliorés. Depuis maintenant 2 semaines, j'ai emménagé chez les Cullen, du moins jusqu'à ce que Edward et moi partions pour l'université et que je devienne immortelle.

- Bella, Bella

- Euh oui, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées

- J'avais remarqué. Tu pensais au mariage ?

- Oui

- Tu stresses

- Non !

- Menteuse me dit il avant de m'embrasser

Alors que nous nous embrassons, Alice vient se mettre devant nous.

- Sa va vous deux vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop pendant que NOUS, on prépare VOTRE mariage

- C'est toi qui a voulu t'en occuper

- En fait si je suis la c'est parce que quelqu'un t'attends dehors Bella

- Qui ?

- Ha Ha !

Avec le temps, j'ai compris que lorsque Alice a décidé de ne rien dire sur quelque chose rien ni personne ne la fait céder alors je me lève et je sors voir qui est cette mystérieuse personne. A peine je suis dehors que quelqu'un me saute dans les bras. C'est ma mère.

- Maman mais qu'est ce que tu fait la tu ne devais arriver que demain

- Je sais mais tu me manquer trop et j'ai voulu te faire une surprise.

- A moi aussi tu m'as manquer, Bonjour Phil

- Salut Bella sa va réponds le mari de ma mère

- Oui et toi

- Sa va aussi

- Bon si on rentrait à l'intérieur

- Bonne idée réponds joyeusement ma mère

Lorsque j'avais appris mes fiançailles à mon père il avait ri non pas parce qu'il prenait ça pour une plaisanterie mais parce qu'il avait imaginé la réaction de mère, il n'avait pas piqué de crise comparait à ce que j'avais craint, il nous avait juste dit qu'il se rangerait du coté de maman. Je pense que lorsque j'ai appelée ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, j'ai encore plus craint sa réaction que celle de mon père. Elle aussi m'a surprise car au lieu de me rappeler le désastre de son mariage avec Charlie, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle se doutait que sa arriverait, que lors de notre visite en Floride, elle avait vite compris que nous marierions un jour. Tout le reste de la journée se passa bien, Renée et Phil partirent se coucher dans la chambre d'amis des Cullen et Edward et moi sommes aussi partis dans notre chambre, chaque nuit je m'endormais dans les bras d'Edward. Toute les nuits je dort dans ces bras, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il aimait temps me regardait dormir et à chaque fois que je lui pose la question il ne me réponds pas, à force j'ai arrêté de lui posé la question.

_**J-1 avant le mariage **_

Aujourd'hui, tous les Cullen sauf Alice sont partis chasser ce qui veut dire que Edward ne rentrera pas avant ce soir voir même cette nuit. Cela veut dire aussi que je suis seule avec Renée et Alice car Phil est parti se balader en ville. Alice a appelé Charlie pour qu'il vienne essayer son smoking, Maman quand à elle essaye sa robe et aide Alice pour les dernier détails des préparatifs. A voir toute cette agitation, mon stress augmente. Aujourd'hui les questions que je me pose concernent toutes Jacob, hier soir Edward m'a avoué lui avoir envoyé une invitation et depuis je me demande si il va venir. Je me demande aussi ce qu'il fait, ou il est ? Seth est venu me voir il y a deux mois pour me dire que Jacob avait quitté la Push et que personne ne savait ou il était. Plusieurs fois j'avais rêvé de lui, mais lorsque je rêvais de Jacob, je ne parlait pas dans mon sommeil ce qui me permettait de cacher tout ça à Edward.

- Bella, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas ta robe ? demande ma mère pendant que je pensais à tout ça

- Maman, tu la verras demain

- Allez, s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir

- Bon d'accord

Finalement j'ai essayé ma robe, ma mère a été subjuguée. La journée a été très longue sans Edward, quand je suis parti me coucher, il n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait être 2h du matin quand Edward est rentré.

- Salut, lui ai-je dit d'une voix endormie

- Désolé, je ne voulais te réveiller

- C'est pas grave

Il s'installa sur le lit, me prit dans ses bras et je me rendormis.

_**LE GRAND JOUR **_

Aujourd'hui je me marie, aujourd'hui je vais devenir Madame Isabella Cullen je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Le mariage aura lieu dans trois heures. Je suis dans la chambre d'Alice avec la vampire et ma mère. Pour l'instant Alice me maquille et Renée s'occupe de ma coiffure. J'ai choisi une coiffure et un maquillage très simple. Pour mes cheveux, j'aurais un chignon très simple avec quelque mèches qui tombe sur mon visage et des fleurs glissait dans le chignon après ma mère poseras mon voile qui est lui aussi très simple. Pour mon visage, le maquillage sera discret. Après 2 heures et demi assise sur une chaise sans rien faire, j'enfile ma robe avec la plus grande précaution à cause de la coiffure. Elle aussi est très simple : elle est blanche, a une courte traîne, les manches sont en dentelle et ne couvre pas mes épaules. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Bella, tu es tellement Belle on dirait une princesse

- Merci maman.

Ensuite Esmée et Rosalie, qui vient visiblement d'arriver, entrent dans la chambre

- Ta mère a raison Bella, tu es magnifique

- Merci Rosalie, Maman je te présente Rosalie la deuxième sœur d'Edward

- Enchantée de vous connaître Rosalie

- Bon maintenant il est temps de trouver quelque chose de neuf

- Tiens ma chérie, je l'ai acheter ce matin, dit ma mère en m'attachant un collier au coup

- Merci maman, il est magnifique

- Quelque chose de vieux

- Tiens, je les portais à mon mariage me dit Esmée en me tendant une paire de boucles d'oreilles

- Je ne peux pas accepter Esmée c'est trop

-Si tu peux vu que je te le donne

- Merci

- Y a pas de quoi

- Moi je te prête mon bracelet me dit Rosalie

- Et voici une chaîne de cheville bleue

- Je sais pas quoi dire, je… Merci à toute les quatre et surtout à toi Alice j'adore ce que tu as fait

- Bon maintenant il est temps que tu ailles te marier

- Ouais

Ca y est c'est le moment, ça y est je vais me marier. Je vais devenir Mme Isabella Cullen.


End file.
